Afterward
by historyman17
Summary: He was always there, a shadow of the past that haunted the agents. But now that man is gone, but even in death he still cast a dark shadow upon them. Making them question everything they thought they knew about the man whose shadow still seems to linger in the back of their minds. Better summary inside.


**So this is an idea that's been playing in my head the last few weeks, but the promos for the next episode just added more fuel to the fire. So here it is.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"You want to take me out?" Coulson shouted into the phone. "Come get me. We'll settle this right now!" he yelled into the phone.

A thick silence hanged in the air after that declaration. He could hear breathing from the other side of the line just waiting for his answer. After what felt like hours, he heard a sigh from the other side, "So be it," Ward answered.

Coulson swallowed down the lump that seemed to have built up in his throat, realizing full well what he has to do. He stood there at the window of his office waiting for the location on where they will meet for what seems like the final showdown.

"Coulson-" Ward began but was cut off by an explosion.

"Ward?" Coulson asked after recovering from the surprise explosion. Coulson heard shouting from the other end of the line.

"Contact!"

"Target found!"

Gun fire erupted from Ward's end of the phone.

"Ward!" Coulson shouted.

More gun fire came instead of an answer.

Coulson clutched the phone tighter and made his way out of his office, making his way to the rec. room. Entering the room he didn't pay attention to who else was in the room, as his eyes fell on the person he was searching for.

"Daisy!" he shouted. She looked up from her laptop, "What up, AC?" she asked. "I need a trace on this," he said walking toward her, "NOW!"

Daisy grabbed the phone and hooked it up to her laptop, beginning the trace. "What's going on sir?" Mack asked from the opposite side of the room. Coulson ignored him and the crowd that seemed to be gathering around them.

"This is a really tough trace," Daisy stated, "Even for me." Just as she said that a louder gunshot ringed out of the phone. Daisy looked over and put the phone on speaker mode. The sounds of punches landing came to life on their ends. The rest of the team rushed in after hearing a gunshot. Bobbi was about ask something as she walks in but was cut off by the voice on the other side of the line.

"Ah!" the voice shouted, followed by the sound of bones breaking.

Everyone froze as they heard that yell from the phone. "Is that who I bloody think it is?" Hunter asked. Coulson ignored him, "How much longer?" he asked Daisy.

That woke her out of the trance and began typing faster. After a few seconds she answered, "A Warehouse about twenty miles southwest of here." Coulson turned to May and Bobbi, "Take a team and go," Coulson ordered. Bobbi made a move to object but Coulson wouldn't have it, "NOW!"

May nodded, grabbing Bobbi's shoulder and they both ran out of the room and toward the hangers. Coulson brought his attention back toward the phone. All they can hear are more punches being thrown and landing. They all just sat there listening to the phone, waiting for something to happen. Only to hear a gun shot and glass shattering, followed by a thud.

They heard heavy labor breathing coming from the line, only to hold their own breaths when the sound of twenty something clicks came from the other side. The only sound after that was Ward taking a deep breath, followed by a slow walking sound getting closer to Ward. Nothing but the sounds of the two men breathing filled the room.

After a few seconds they heard a click and the sound of a knife penetrating skin.

They heard Ward choke out a grunt.

"Hail Hydra," replied a new voice, as the sound of his footsteps fades. They all held their breaths as the sounds of the guns clicking filled the room. The sounds of Ward exhaling and taking one deep breath filled the silence.

A lone gunshot was heard before a barrage of gunfire followed through.

Everyone gasps and recoils from the sound. Hearing one last breath being release and a thud rang out.

"Ward?" Coulson asked. "Ward?" he tried again. "Ward!" he shouted.

After five minutes of utter silence from both ends they heard running from their end. The sound of someone picking up the phone could be heard.

"Coulson?" a female voice asked.

"May?"

"He's dead Phil," she said with no emotion, "Grant Ward is dead."

* * *

 **And we'll stop right here.**

 **So like I said before this was an idea that was in my head the last few weeks and after seeing the preview for the next episode it demanded to be written. Seriously I was trying to work on another story but all I could think about was starting this.**

 **So I'm not going to lie, I'm worried about what might happen next episode. I mean what looks like a showdown between Ward and Coulson and the fact that the episode is called "Closure" doesn't help. At this point the question isn't** _ **if**_ **but** _ **when**_ **he dies, cause let's face it he won't live to see season four. (I** _ **really**_ **hope I'm proven wrong.)**

 **But yeah this is a story about the fallout of his death. How each character deals with it, but mostly dealing within the initial six but maybe others as well. Each chapter will focus on one character. We'll see how it goes.**

 **Any questions can be left below or you can PM me; doesn't matter.**

 **Until next time.**

 **-side note: as I was writing this the trailer for "Captain America: Civil War" came out and let me tell you it was amazing.**


End file.
